


White Rose

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HakuAo, I told you I'm not good at tagging, I'm not good at this tagging, M/M, Past Relationship(s), flangst, kaishin - Freeform, past!KaiAo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're kidding me."</p>
<p>"Afraid not, Meitantei."</p>
<p>One of Shinichi's eyebrow rose. "So, you're really getting married?"</p>
<p>Kaitou KID nodded happily. "With my bestfriend, that's it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm really bad at this. Seriously. And I'm making Shinichi sad here, but please don't kill me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: both Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> Warning: Grammar mistake, here and there. And uhm, kind of one-sided love? Triangle? Square? 
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy the fic, then. *bury myself*

Shinichi stared blankly at his favorite library couch. It wasn't common occurrence to see a certain Phantom Thief sitting there, sipping his precious handmade coffee, and giving him a rather... shocking news.

 

"You're kidding me."

 

"Afraid not, Meitantei."

 

One of Shinichi's eyebrow rose. "So, you're really getting married?"

 

Kaitou KID nodded happily. "With my bestfriend, that's it."

 

The Detective tilted his head. "And you're telling me this. Why?"

 

That annoying smirk had made its appearance today. "Because I want you to come. I'm inviting you."

 

"Even if I don't know your real identity?"

 

"Even if you don't know my real identity," KID echoed, and then he drank Shinichi's coffee until there's nothing left inside the cup. Strangely enough, Shinichi gave no snarky comment about the loss of his evening coffee. The Detective looked dumbfounded, as if he was hit by something hard.

 

KID's eyes didn't miss that brief pained look, by the way.

 

"Why do I have to go there, anyway? You probably have a lot of friends already," Shinichi scoffed, folding his arms across of his chest. "Even if I come, I don't know which one is you."

 

"Why, of course you have to go there. You're my favorite detective; I'm sure you'll know which one my real self is." He winked. "That's why I'm giving you this card. Gotta go now; my friend's waiting for me for tux fitting."

 

And he disappeared. Just like that, leaving a card on the table next to an empty cup.

 

Now alone inside his 'sanctuary', Shinichi looked like he was going to cry--which was impossible, pride-degrading and... pitiful. "I **don't** cry," Shinichi muttered to himself. "I **won't** cry. I'm **not**... crying, damn it."

 

**.**

 

Behind the closed library door, a shrunken scientist witnessed how fragile the Great Detective of the East actually was.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe if you'd stop tricking me into doing something, I'll ask her to make nice chocolate instead."
> 
> Kaito just smiled warily.
> 
> At least, his detective's smiling again, unlike the previous day where he spent his days staying expressionless after returning to his original body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-shot finished! Thank you for not killing me! A lot! /bows

Hakuba Saguru felt that he was a lucky man. Well, lucky enough to be a famous detective and got married to woman he loved the most; someone he had known since high school and dated for four years. Unluckily, though, that special woman's bestfriend was just...

 

"Yo, Hakuba. How's the tux? Normal enough, I think?"

 

The half-British detective rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's normal enough for me to wear. Thank you for choosing this, Kuroba-kun."

 

Next to him, wearing a black tux with--for once--slicked hair, Kuroba Kaito stood grinning. "You're very welcome. I've to apologize for something, though." Seeing Hakuba's face quickly transformed into a wary one, Kaito waved his hand as he said, "No, seriously, it's not something about your tux. I just tricked a certain someone to come here and kind of lied to him. Nothing about your tux, I swear."

 

Hakuba sighed tiredly. "I just hope Kudou-kun won't get a heart attack here. I don't want to call an ambulance in **my** wedding day."

 

At that, Kaito threw him a blank stare. Something that kind of saying, " _How the hell did you know about him?_ " and was responded by a triumphant scoff. "Of course it's him. It's always him when you're talking about a prank in wedding, Kuroba-kun."

 

"Excuse me, but what--"

 

"Good luck in proposing him, by the way. You'll need all your luck after you made him think that you're marrying your best friend today."

 

Leaving a gaping Kaito alone in the empty room, Hakuba strolled toward his father with one victorious smile.

 

Yeah, Hakuba was so enjoying this day.

 

.

 

Kudou Shinichi came when it's time to throw the bouquet. He wore a tux that--not so oddly--matched with the one Kaito's wearing. The azure-eyed detective looked sleepless and exhausted when he arrived, but after seeing the one who really got married today, that weary look vanished as if it had never been there.

 

It was replaced by a madly blushing one when Kaito, who got the white rose bouquet, hugged him and smiled as he proposed:

 

"Now that you've found out I'm not in love with A(h)oko anymore, will you marry me, Shinichi?"

 

For the first time in her life, Aoko wasn't angry when Kaito used that silly nickname of her. She laughed happily as Shinichi muttered something like 'baarou' and nodded while hiding his face in Kaito's shoulder.

 

.

 

"You told me you're marrying your best friend."

 

"' _I'm getting married with my best friend_ ', not _'I'm marrying my best friend_ '. That's different sentences, Tantei-kun."

 

"...there should be 'along' after 'married'."

 

"My, Tantei-kun. I don't know you're that nerdy."

 

Shinichi gritted his teeth, still while he was blushing ten shades of red. "Damn thief."

 

"Phantom thief, it is. And your favorite one, I think?"

 

At Kaito's wink, Shinichi could do nothing but grumbling under his breath. Remembering something, that blush faded and he smirked victoriously--a smirk that made Kaito feel uneasy. "You know, I haven't told Haibara about this."

 

"Uh, t-that kind of scary ojou-san?"

 

"Yeah. She caught us talking in my library and heard your lies." Kaito gulped. "Before I got here, though, she told me that she would pour something... suspicious into your tea if you really broke my heart."

 

"B-but I didn't, right?"

 

Shinichi shrugged, trying not to laugh at Kaito's shivering face. "Maybe if you'd stop tricking me into doing something, I'll ask her to make nice chocolate instead."

 

Kaito just smiled warily.

 

At least, his detective's smiling again, unlike the previous day where he spent his days staying expressionless after returning to his original body...

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you for those who've reviewed the last chapter, bookmarked it, and gave kudos! I love you guys~! /hugyouall


End file.
